Doctor's Healing
by Nimh'sChild
Summary: What happens when Carlisle gets a little too caught up in his work and ignores his family?


GENERAL DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this story, I am getting no profits from it. I simply take joy in sharing my creativity with the world and other fans.

Doctor's Healing

Esme smiled as she stood in the door way of Carlisle's office. He was reading a new medical journal and every few moments he would write something down. She laughed softly and quietly walked into the room. She slipped her arms around her husbands neck and leaned on his shoulders.

"My love" Carlisle said softly

"Yes?" Esme asked innocently

"You are entirely too distracting"

"Well I have to be. My husband has spent the entire night in his office"

"I have been remiss lately"

Esme giggle as Carlisle moved the papers on his desk aside and gently turned and lifted her onto it. Esme sighed happily as she leaned forward to kiss Carlisle and sighed as he moved his chair closer to her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Love you forever" Esme said softly as she pulled away from the kiss

"Forever and eternity" Carlisle replied

"You have been so stressed lately. So worried and distant"

"I am sorry love. I haven't been much of a husband"

"It's not me I'm worried about. It's you and the kids. Carlisle you haven't hunted with the boys in weeks. Rosalie has something she wants to talk about she doesn't know when good time is. Alice keeps shaking off her visions and not even telling Jasper or letting Edward read what they are. Bella has a few questions about Ness, and Ness misses her Grandpa Carlisle"

"And what about you?"

"Carlisle. As much as I want time with my husband, and believe me I will get that time, you need to see to your family first. Nessie will be getting ready for bed soon. Why don't you put her to bed and then see to Bella. Then take it from there. You are a bright man"

"Ok. I'll run to the cottage and give Bella and Edward a night off"

"Sweet heart, you really have been absent. I'm renovating the Cottage, they are staying in Edwards old room for another few days or so"

Carlisle nodded and kissed Esme softly before lifting her off the desk and following her out of the room. He walked up to Ewards room and smiled at Renesme playing on the floor in her footie pajama's. Pink with yellow duck's, another gift from Alice no doubt. He smiled at Bella and bent down to catch his granddaughter in his arms.

"Bella would you mind if I put this little cherub down for bed?" Carlisle asked softly

"Not at all" Bella replied

"When I'm done, I hear you have a couple questions for me"

"I will be with Edward at the piano"

Carlisle nodded and sat down the bed with Ness. He smiled as she laid down and handed him a book. After she was asleep, he gently kissed the side of her head and smiled as he watched her sleep for a few moments. When he was done he found Bella and smiled as she pulled him into his office.

"Now what concerns do you have about Ness?" Carlisle asked as he sat down across from her

"I know she's different and I know she's healthy but I'm not sure if her development is on track. How would you test it, we can't even accurately guess her age" Bella sighed

"Bella. Ness is brilliant. I test and chart her development every month. I'm guessing it's the verbal things that are worrying you."

"Yea"

"She can talk and is a little above where she needs to be. She just chooses not to talk. We can encourage her to talk. But Reneseme is doing just fine"

"Thank you"

"Bella, don't ever not come to me. I'm still learning about that little miracle too and I am positive things are going perfectly"

"Thank you. I'm just worrying"

"You're a great mother, and I will be happy to talk with you anytime"

"Thanks dad"

Carlisle smiled as he hugged Bella and walked out of his office with her. He sighed as he walked into Rose and Emmett's room. Emmett was down stairs watching a movie and Rose was laying on the bed with a sad smile on her face. Carlisle sat down next to her and gently brushed her blonde hair back out of her face.

"Hey kitty" Carlisle said softly

"Hey" Rosalie replied

"What's wrong little one?"

"I think Emmett has fallen out of love with me"

"Why?"

"He is never here with me. He won't talk to me. I can't make him listen and he won't hunt with me. He goes out with Alice or Jasper or Edward or even Bella but never with me"

"Kitty. This is really something you should talk to him about. I can't speak for him. I just know he loves you more than anything. Sweet little Rose, Emmett will never fall out of love with you. He never could"

"He's right" Emmett said as he leaned in the door way

"Well I am going to leave you two to talk. Rose, I am never too busy for you"

Carlisle smiled as he walked out off the room and glanced back to see Emmett holding his wife and whispering to her. He walked down the hall and frowned at Jasper standing outside his room. The young man looked defeated and Carlisle offered him a smile.

"She won't let me in" Jasper said softly "She doesn't want me to calm her mood, she just sits on the bed and shutters"

"I'll talk to her. When I'm done you, Edward and I are going hunting" Carlisle replied as he paused in the door

"Awesome. I'm starved"

Carlisle walked into the room and cringed at Alice sitting on the edge of the bed. He knelt down in front of her and gently put his hands on her shoulders.

"My pretty, sweet pixie" Carlisle said softly "What's bothering you?"

"I saw the family ripped apart. I saw people leaving and dying. I couldn't stop seeing it" Alice replied

"Pixie, angel. That will never happen. Never. I will never let this family fall. We are too strong and too tough to ever fall apart"

"Promise?"

"Alice, I know you want this family more than anything. I am sorry I have been absent. I promise it will never happen again"

"Thank you"

"Could you let Jas in a little? He is trying not to freak out that his beloved angel is so sad"

"Yea. When you guys get back I will let him in"

"Thank you. Just don't think anything near Edward"

Carlisle smiled as he ducked out of the way of the flying pillow. After he got back from his hunting trip, Carlisle smiled as both boys ran off to their mates and he quietly walked up to the bedroom he shared with Esme.

"I put my sweet granddaughter to bed. I quieted Bella's fears" Carlisle said as he crossed the room and started to remove his clothes "I comforted Rosalie and calmed Alice. I bonded with the boys over hunting and I come to you refreshed"

"Very good" Esme replied "But you forgot about me"

"You my love. I am taking care of starting now"

Esme giggled as Carlisle pinned her to bed. The next morning Esme hummed as she and Carlisle walked around the house cleaning up a bit. Both smiled as Bella and Edward walked out of their room and past them to the living room.

"Seriously Carlisle, Esme, stop thinking about what you did last night. It's disturbing" Edward mumbled softly.


End file.
